


The Third Wheel

by AliNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Coming Out, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNovak/pseuds/AliNovak
Summary: A homophobic ghost attacks Dean. Just something I wanted to do for the bisexual awareness week. Cas is just mentioned.





	

The boys are working on a case that involves the LGBT community. 

Sam and Dean walk into the hotel room. Dean's clothes are dirty. Both men are tired. Sam sits in one of the beds while Dean walks in circles breathing heavily.

"You ok?" Sam asks.

"I don't know." Dean pauses. "I-I don't understand. If the ghost just goes after gay people, why he went after me?"

"Well, one of the victims was bisexual, so-"

"So?" Dean cuts him off. "What do you mean?" He asks with a defensive tone.

Sam sighs. "I don't know, Dean. Something you wanna tell me?"

"No!" Dean exclaims angry. He walks to the fridge, opens it and pulls out a beer taking a mouthful of it.

"Sam takes a deep breath. "Look, man." He pauses. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to but you're my brother and-"

"Oh! Come on!" Dean cuts him off again.

"No, dude. Listen." He breaths. "You're my brother and I would never judge you for that. Not ever."

Dean's eyes meet Sam's for the first time in a while. Sam smiles slightly. Dean sighs and sits in the other bed.

"I wasn't sure." He begins. "I was never sure or maybe it was denial or whatever." He takes a sip of his beer. "But I guess Cas was right with his profound bond crap, you know?"

Dean is hyperventilating by now.

"Dude, hey!" Sam tries to calm him down. "It's ok."

Dean nods a few times trying to breath properly again. He finishes his beer.

Sam clears his throat. "So, umm. You and Cas, umm-"

"Yeah." Dean answers understanding what Sam is trying to say. "When he's not too confused about human relationships." He smiles mostly for himself.

"Does it make me the third wheel?" Sam jokes.

"Oh! Shut up!" Dean yells and Sam starts laughing, Dean laughs with him after a moment.

"Huh." Dean frowns.

"What?"

"That felt strangely relieving."

Sam smiles. "I already told you. You're my brother and if you're happy then I'm happy."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Doctor Phil."

Sam snorts while Dean gets up. 

"Now, I'll get us something to eat and then we hunt that homophobic bastard, what you say?"

"Sure."

Dean puts his jacket on and gets out of the room. Sam just stays where he is, smiling at that little blush in Dean's face and thinking it was about damn time.


End file.
